<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Drabble - Lico by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479711">New Year's Drabble - Lico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan'>Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was also inspired by the end of the year cleaning song (炎神) event, especially the 2nd chapter (if I remember right) where you try to help Ran, Lico and Kongou clean the restaurant floor. They all refuse your help, but you do it anyway, and get caught by your boyfriend in secret Lico. He decides that you need a little punishment for being a naughty little bird &gt;:3c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lico (Black Star -Theater Starless-) / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Drabble - Lico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's probably some OOCness in this since I’m still trying to grasp the characters x’I But I really love the game and all the boys so I couldn't help but to write one of the hot scenes I've had playing in my head out into the world xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily both Lico and Ran seemed to be too busy turning over tables and exclaiming their disgust with what they found beneath them to pay much attention to you. Kongou had already left to help Mizuki and Heath clean the bathrooms. Perfect.</p>
<p>After they had all firmly refused you offer to help with the cleaning you had obediently sat down on a bar stool to act as their motivating charm, but you honestly felt so useless just perched there. Thus, you had crept silently behind the counter while the boys were distracted. Stealthily you had started to wash some of the coffee pots, tea kettles and other stuff hiding behind the counter.</p>
<p>Seriously, the coffee pot was so dark brown and murky from the inside you weren’t sure if it had ever been washed properly. But you’d get it clean, just they wait! And then you’d remove all the clutter from the bar counter and scrub it sparkling clean! They might complain, but you knew they had to be just a little bit happy and grateful for your efforts. You couldn’t help but to smile, helping them out made <em>you</em> happy. And listening to their complaints, especially Lico’s, had made you want to help threefold. He was so cute bemoaning his faith when the full horror of Team B’s promise to clean the whole Starless had dawned on him. Better not tell him though.</p>
<p>As his face flickered in your mind’s eye you raised your eyes from your work to the restaurant floor. Ran was scouring the tables with vigour, you could hear the rap blasting from his phone all the way to the other end of the room. Lico wasn’t there. <em>Maybe he’s gone to get some more cleaning supplies,</em> you thought.</p>
<p>Speak –  or think – of the devil, though.</p>
<p>“Oy, oy, is our little songbird hard of hearing?” a soft voice purred to your side, from the same side of the counter as you were in, and quite close too. Lico’s voice was like velvet. It made the hair at the nape of your neck stand up as a hot shiver ran through you, even as you jolted a bit.</p>
<p>You turned to him to flash an apologetic smile. Lico was leaning to the counter, his lithe form bending and curving in perfect angles. How he managed to be so stunning even on his off day and in his cleaning gear, you had no idea, but that he was. Not to even mention the steely danger in his green eyes, he was clearly more than a bit annoyed with you for disobeying his direct request. The anger seemed to be less of the yelling sort, but something much more calculating and perilous.</p>
<p>“Can’t I just help a little bit?” you hazarded a plea at him, to which his mouth twisted sourly.</p>
<p>“You were already helping perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>“<em>But</em>…” he drawled, edging closer, you felt the nervous exhilaration of being prowled upon, “if you insist on being stubborn…”</p>
<p>He was right next to you now, so close you smelled his fragrance beneath all the detergent, drawing it in with quivering breath. He held you trapped in his gaze, and even though you were nervous about how Ran would react if he saw the two of you like this, you were completely unable to draw your gaze off of him. The way he smiled told you he knew it, too.</p>
<p>“I’ll clean with you here.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” your thoughts had been so intent on him, you had already lost your grasp on the conversation. Lico just smirked, like the suave ex-host only could.</p>
<p>“You take the top, I’ll take care of the bottom,” he said crouching low, leaving your reeling. <em>Was that it? You got your way with him this easy?</em> Maybe he did have a bit of a soft spot for you, you chuckled under your breath. The two of you had been secretly seeing each other for a while now, after all.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, looks pretty dusty down here,” Lico’s voice came from next to your knee, but before you had time to look down upon him you let out a small scream of surprise.</p>
<p>Lico’s hands were holding you by the thigh and he kissed you just above the knee, all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“Hush, now little birdie,” he chuckled against your skin, and you felt a sparkling wave of arousal spring up your leg all the way to your sex.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, sis?” Your gaze snapped back to Ran, who was looking at you suspiciously from the tables, “You’re not cleaning up there are you??”</p>
<p>“Oh no, no! I’m just making us tea!” you yelled back at him, voice quivering as you felt Lico kiss a bit higher, hands brushing up your tights. He had one palm on both your legs, caressing gently.</p>
<p>“Lico, what the fuck,” you hissed at him, keeping your eyes on Ran and your voice down to a whisper.</p>
<p>After scrutinising you for a moment, Ran shrugged, “Okay~!” he chimed, diving back into his cleaning business with zeal.</p>
<p>“I’m cleaning,” Lico snickered against your skin. His breath felt hot, as he placed another kiss a bit higher and twisting slowly to your backside. You tried to fight down a moan, Ran was right there! He could notice any second! Yet, as you bit hard on your lip feeling Lico’s palms slip beneath your hem, the heady deluge of arousal drowned out any protest you harboured. Shame mixed into it, you didn’t want to believe how turned on it was making you, looking at the empty restaurant floor and the sole cleaner there while your lover was kissing his way up the back of your thigh.</p>
<p>The Lico bit down on the soft skin. Clamping a wet hand on your mouth you bent down over the sink, doing your utmost to not moan out loud. He should stop, no the both of you should stop this right now, but no such words made it past your lips. Your sex was throbbing with each panicked beat of your heart, and it was galloping madly. Belatedly you realised you had only made room for Lico to fit better between your legs with your squirming. The satisfied chuckle against your skin revealed his elation at your eagerness.</p>
<p>“Shh, honey, or he’ll see,” Lico crooned, his long, nimble fingers massaging your heated flesh, sneaking higher.</p>
<p>“<em>Lico,</em>” you hated how the name dropped from behind your fingers like a desperate plea, “Lico we–”</p>
<p>“Now, now, it’s not like you to leave things unfinished, my obstinate little cleaning lady,” his tone was that mock scolding, “Nor like me.”</p>
<p>Before you had time for another protest, his finger whispered their way up and in between your thighs, to the damp heat of your sex. He rubbed the pads against your panties, feeling the wet spot already seeping into the fabric of it and into your tights. His other arm snaked around your thighs keeping you firmly in check.</p>
<p>“Tell me if you <em>really</em> want me to stop. Say <em>No, Lico, stop</em>!” he purred, snagging the shimmering fabric of your tights between his teeth and pulled, downwards. You felt them slip a bit lower on your hips. All the while his fingers brushed a maddening little circle between your legs, sending jolts of spine bending arousal up. Instead of a denial a quivering mewl made it past your lips, as you tried to stand up straight, so Ran or anyone else who might come in wouldn’t suspect anything. You were sure your face was beet red though.</p>
<p>“Hehe, stay put there, and wash them pots and pans until they’re spick-and-span.”</p>
<p>You had not said a thing.</p>
<p>“And do try to stay quiet, love.”</p>
<p>Lico bit you again now on the tenderness of your inner thigh, a little higher. His fingers hooked on the waistline of your tights while you were distracted with trying to not make a sound.</p>
<p>“Ahh, Lico,” you whined out, quietly, unable to stay completely silent. You still couldn’t believe he was doing this to you. He wriggled the elastic fabric all the way down to your knees, crawling then under your skirt hem like into a fucking tent. He pushed you forward until you were bent half into the sink. Hastily you pulled the plug so you wouldn’t drench your clothes in the dishwater. You bit down on your knuckle, hazarding a glance at Ran, while pretending to wipe the counter or something with your free hand. You prayed to all the gods you had no faith in he’d keep being occupied by his work. Luckily he still had a lot of tables to wash. </p>
<p>Lico was pressing wet, sloppy kisses onto your bare skin, traveling up your thigh slowly. Each kiss felt like it stole a bit of your blood from your brain, to have it flooding down into your hips feeling red hot with arousal, while your head was woozy and empty. Yet, you wanted him to go on, and your hips bent backwards to invite him deeper in. The satisfied little sounds he made against your skin were a telltale sign of how much he appreciated you yielding to your desires, to him.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, fuck, fuck</em>,” you whispered between shallow gasps for air, and they too were engulfed into a deep mmph of barely contained euphoria as his lips finally landed on the drenched cotton of your panties, the only thing between that wicked tongue and your needy sex. You heard him echo you, distantly, felt more keenly the vibration of his moan against your oversensitive pussy.</p>
<p> Without hesitation he hooked his fingers on the waistline of your panties to slowly, teasingly so, drag them over our ass and all the way down to your knees, bunching them with your tights. You squeezed your eyes shut thinking what a view he had of your privates now, hoping it was too dark beneath your skirt for him to see properly. </p>
<p>Soon any such thought went flying from your head like leaves into the wind. His fingers slid languidly on the slickness of your folds, from back to front. There they rubbed deeper until he found the bead of your clit.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” you spat out when a violent spark of pleasure almost stole your legs from under you. Lico let out a little laughter that sounded way too much like a gleeful giggle, rubbing your clit again, gentler this time.</p>
<p>“Keep your legs under you, little bird,” he said as you tried to find your footing, leaning half your weight already on your hands.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” was the only retort you manged, and even it sounded insincere to your ears. He just scoffed at you, slipping his fingers in lazy circles, spreading your slickness all over. After a few teasing brushes by your entrance, earning him another demanding sound from you, his finger finally sank into your swollen hole, but keeping the leisurely pace. You leaned into that intrusion hungry for more, saw Lico’s cheshire grin as you did without needing your eyes.</p>
<p>Deciding that it was time to amp up the onslaught Lico slipped his finger out only to dive between your spread legs. You had to fight down another string of curses as you felt the soft tip of his tongue probe at your slippery heat. Quickly it found its way to your already agitated clit, teasing it gently.</p>
<p>Breathing shallow and fast through your nose you tried to keep yourself together even if the only thing you wanted to do was crumble onto the floor, and pull him on top of you. Why was he like this, you cursed, knowing full well this was the reason you liked him so much. No one was like Lico, no one came even close. Briefly you wondered how badly he would end up burning you.</p>
<p>Dispelling any dark thoughts, you surrendered to the pleasure you leaned into the counter clamping your mouth shut with both your hands. Otherwise you would’ve moaned out loud like a bitch in heat when Lico’s long tongue lapped at your folds eagerly. When you felt it slip inside you, your head blacked out totally. His hands were rubbing your thighs, in maddening esoteric signs bewitching you until you were completely under his spell. You felt one of the sneak over to the front and reach over the mound of you sex. He pressed the tip of his thumb onto your clit while his tongue gave you not an iota of mercy, caressing you flesh wherever it could reach. Deep. You were so close to the edge already, head buzzing with the heat of your rising wave. Lico must’ve felt it too as his agile tongue seemed to rub you in all the right places.</p>
<p>“Lico,” you hissed with urgency of your growing orgasm in your voice, “I’m going to..–”</p>
<p>“Hey, sis! You okay?”</p>
<p><em>Of all the fucking things,</em> you cursed, forcing yourself up from the table upon which you had almost been lying while Lico had his way with you.</p>
<p>“I’m, o-okay, I just hit my head, it-it’s nothing,” voice an approximation of normalcy you tried replying, and arrange a reassuring smile on your face, too, while Lico hummed against your sex enjoying your predicament. You felt the vibration in the marrow of your bones, but had to stay put or Ran might think you had ants in your panties or something. Or worse, find out that it was Lico in them instead. Swallowing thickly you tried to keep your back straight as you felt Lico’s tongue delve deeper still within you.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure you’re okay?” Ran looked at you intently, clearly worried.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I’ve a h-hard head.” Another almost painfully hard rub against your clit.</p>
<p>“Seen Lico? He was supposed to go get this scouring soap or something for the tables.”</p>
<p>Just as you were about to say no, you felt Lico slip out from beneath you. Scandalised you watched him get up from behind you looking about as innocent as he ever could, with your juices glistening on his lips, and hair maybe a bit of a mess. You could smell your own lust on him from where you were standing. He smiled wide and winked at you seeing your eyes as wide as saucers. </p>
<p>“Can’t find the fucking thing, not here, not in the cleaning closet,” you marvelled at the genuine annoyance Lico got into his voice, like he had actually spent the last ten minutes or so actually looking for soap instead of torturing you.</p>
<p>Winking at your shocked face he continued, “I’ll go check the kitchen next, maybe the staff’s hidden it there.”</p>
<p>He looked so <em>un-flustered</em> you couldn’t take it.</p>
<p>“Okkaay~!” Ran piped in from the other end of the room as you tried to give Lico your best <em>You have to be joking</em> -face but he just beamed a smile at you.</p>
<p>With a sideways glance he made sure Ran was back to his efforts, and leaned closer trapping you between him and the counter, “You just stay here little bird, and make yourself that tea.”</p>
<p>He pulled your hem up enough for his hand to slip back under it, rubbing gently at your still exposed folds. You felt your lust ooze down your thighs as your barely contained heat flared up again.</p>
<p>“I love how wet I got you, little pervert,” he whispered into your lips, “but you’re going to be a good girl now and up until we’re done.” Each word was accompanied by a maddening spiral by his fingers, circling your clit, taunting your need.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Lico,” you snarled into his chaste kiss, but he just smiled that infuriating smile of his.</p>
<p>“You will, later.” He smacked one last stealth kiss and was on his way. And you stood there, unable to follow with your panties and tights around your calves and head still reeling with the horror of what you had just done. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this far! I’d love to hear feedback if you have any（=´∇｀=）I’m pretty new to BSTS and I’m also not a native speaker so I’m always anxious about my language, and this time also characterisation…</p>
<p>And a Happy New Year! Hopefully we’ll see more, better BSTS fics out of me in this coming year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>